Roxy Rocket
Roxanne Sutton, aka Roxy Rocket, started her career as a stunt woman, as she was always seeking "The Ultimate Thrill." When the risks of her occupation no longer were daring enough for her, she turns to a life of crime. She embarks to test the dangerous waters of the criminal underworld of Gotham City. To make it all the more fun, she seeks to test Batman, seeking a game of cat and mouse with the legendary "Dark Knight" to satisfy her craving for danger. Histroy Roxanne Sutton was a stunt woman in Hollywood, often covering for various actresses and on occasion, several men. Her main reason for working as a stunt double was that she enjoyed the adrenaline rush and the thrill provided when engaging in the dangerous stunts. Eventually, she found that the thrill was not enough and she quit to find a better source: Gotham City. There she began stealing jewels for the Penguin and escaping on her rocket. When Batman took large risks to prevent her, she thought she had found someone who enjoyed the thrills of living life dangerously. This belief ended after he gets her arrested.She then tried her hand at Metropolis with similar results. At one point, Chronos had captured key members of the Justice League and Hawkgirl took it upon herself to impersonate the already imprisoned Roxy Rocket in order to save her teammates. Roxy returns to Gotham when Dick Grayson becomes the new Batman during Bruce's disappearance. Dick is searching for a young man named Francisco Garcia who disappeared near Devil's Square. While searching, Dick comes under attack when he is piloting the Batwing high over Devil's Square. As he avoids collisions, Dick discovers that Roxy Rocket is his attacker and she has a small figure resembling Francisco Garcia on her rocket vehicle. She then tosses the figure off her vehicle and Dick rushes in to rescue. Upon rescuing the shrouded figure, Dick discovers that he has saved Freddie Frankenstein aka Riot who has the ability to replicate himself. Riot's replicates tear up the Batwing. Riot causes the Batwing to lose altitude and the Batwing crashes to the ground thus leaving Dick injured. Barbara orders Stephanie and Damian by via comm link, to find Dick and bring him to Batcave for treatment. Batgirl and Robin rush to Dick's aid until they are stopped by Roxy Rocket, Riot, and their latest ally Doctor Phosphorus. Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon is monitoring a web-feed of Roulette's broadcast because she has just learned from Jordanna Garcia, Francisco's mother, that Francisco's father is a gambler that is in debt to Roulette which would explain Francisco's kidnapping and Dick's attack by Roxy Rocket. As Barbara tries to pinpoint the location of Roulette's web feed, a roof-top exchange is being made between Francisco Garcia and his father. Back in Devil's Square, despite his injuries, Dick joins in the fight with Stephanie and Damian. Damian uses his bike as a battering ram against Phosphorus but Roxy Rocket swoops down to attack Stephanie. Steph reacts by hitting her vehicle's eject button and fires herself into skies toward Roxy's position. As Steph and Roxy fight for control of Roxy's aircraft, Riot continues to beat on Dick. Stephanie straps Roxy to her aircraft and guides it toward Phosphorus while Damian goes to Dick's aid. Roxy survives the explosive impact with Phosphorus but she ends up unconscious. Riot still proves to be too much for Damian and Dick so Batgirl comes to rescue and pinpoints the original Riot thereby knocking him out which causes his replicates to fade away. As for the exchange between Francisco and his father, Barbara pinpoints the location, organizes her father's task force to ambush Roulette and the task force arrests Roulette for kidnapping. Roxy was imprisoned for the next two years after her latest encounter with Dick Grayson as Batman and Stephanie Brown as Batgirl. However, Roxy was eventually granted an early parole. When confronted by the press about if she will keep her nose clean, Roxy replied "I have straighten out and I'm going to fly right." One reporter named Summer Gleeson scoffed at Roxy's bold statement by saying "Yeah...right back into prison." Unfortunately, it was only a week after she was paroled that Roxy was spotted committing a crime at the Fly-Rite Air Cargo Company. According to the company's security camera feed, Roxy had apparently stolen the company's payroll but the lighting in the room was to dim to accurately distinguish Roxy's face. Bruce wanted to believe that Roxy had not reverted back to petty larceny but he had to be sure. Bruce also saw something from the security feed that seemed odd. Bruce noticed that after Roxy had committed the crime, she didn't use her jet propelled rocket to make her brash getaway instead she used a series of gymnastics to make her escape to the company's rooftop. Bruce was familiar with those gymnastic skills and recognized the body language as a calling card from Catwoman. Bruce got into his suit and tracked down Selina to the Gotham International Airport. Batman confronts Catwoman before she could board her getaway flight. The Cat and the Bat tangle for awhile until Roxy crashes the party with her rocket. Roxy grabs Selina and drags her to the roof of a nearby hangar then she insults Selina by calling her a "copy cat" as she does circles around the Feline Fatale. Selina gets sick of Roxy's taunts and uses one of her bolas to take down Roxy's rocket. Selina grabs Roxy and begins to beat her until Batman made a quick recovery. Selina reacts by pulling Roxy closer to her and holds Roxy hostage by putting one of her razor sharp nails to Roxy's neck. Batman calls on Selina's bluff because he has never known her to have a killer instinct. Selina provokes the Batman by saying "First time for everything" as she slowly draws blood from Roxy's neck. Roxy disarms Selina by using her foot to stomp on Selina's instep. In her moment of pain, Selina becomes overwhelmed by Roxy's unrelenting resolve. Selina desperately tries to slash at Roxy with her claws but Roxy dodges her every move and ends the fight with a mean right hook. Selina falls off the edge of the hangar and Roxy is struck with a stiff feeling of remorseful shock. Batman races to the edge expecting the worse but as it turns out Selina's body was not on the pavement. Batman comforts the distraught Roxy by saying Selina Kyle has nine lives and she will be back to steal another day. Batman thanks Roxy for assistance and promises to clear her name with Commissioner Gordon. Roxy replies by saying she is getting used to the idea of being on the side of angels and offers her services as Batman's newest and sexiest partner. However, before she could finish her sentence, Batman was already gone and Roxy was left with mild disappointment but that feeling was subsided by an arousing sense of anticipation. Roxy can not wait until her next big thrill with the Dark Knight. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization